


Rhythm of Existence

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan sees that things have changed, but can't change enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



It was like clockwork. Susan would get and give her briefing, Talia would make a comment about security protocols, and Garibaldi would chime in with his opinion until Sinclair settled them all back down.

It was part of their ritual, with the undercurrent ignoring both men, and keeping the antagonism sharply between the telepath and the XO. They'd spend the rest of the day snapping off witty one-liners and pointed insults, maybe even share a drink or two with Garibaldi and Sinclair after it all settled. One or the other would deliver one more insult, and the recipient would leave with offended dignity.

It was a vicious cycle, one in a holding pattern, carried along by inertia and self-preservation, and one that Susan didn't know how to break. She didn't know the last time she'd meant any of the venom, or even recall the last time she had not regretted the flash of hurt under the ice in Talia's eyes.

She just couldn't make herself stop hating, even though she had long since started wanting.


End file.
